The liquid sealed mount includes an elastic main body member of substantially truncated cone shape which is formed as a vibration isolating main body, a first metal mounting member formed integral with a top portion of the elastic main body member, an outer cylinder of circular cylindrical shape surrounding an outer circumference of a bottom section spreading in a chevron shape, a second mounting member formed of the outer cylinder per se or a bracket which is mounted on the outer cylinder, a diaphragm provided on the inside of the outer cylinder so as to cover an opening of the elastic main body member, a liquid chamber formed between the elastic main body member and the diaphragm, a partition member for partitioning the liquid chamber into a primary liquid chamber and a secondary liquid chamber, and the orifice passage provided in this partition member so as to provide communication between the primary liquid chamber and the secondary liquid chamber. The liquid sealed mount is a vibration isolating device which absorbs a vibration inputted from the first metal mounting member, by liquid column resonance of the orifice passage. In the description with respect to this liquid sealed mount, the side of the top portion of the elastic main body member along a mount axis corresponding to a center line passing through the first metal mounting member shall be referred to as an upper side and the side of bottom section shall be referred to as a lower side.
In addition, there is the liquid sealed mount of the type which has an upwardly open stopper member of cylindrical shape surrounding a periphery of the elastic main body member containing the first metal mounting member. When such stopper member is provided, there may be cases where water such as rain or the like enters at an upper opening of the stopper member and collected between the elastic main body member and the stopper member. Therefore, in order to prevent the water from being collected there, a drain hole or channel is provided in the stopper member (as an example, see a patent reference 1).
Further, the outer cylinder section is lengthened by being formed integral with the stopper member. Within this outer cylinder section, the elastic main body member, the partition member and the diaphragm are inserted and piled up in order. Then, by caulking an end of the outer cylinder section located on the diaphragm side, these are integrally combined and assembled together. The liquid sealed mount having such piled up type assembling structure is publicly known (see a patent reference 2).